internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1928-29 Czechoslovakia season
This was the 1928-29 season in Czechoslovakia: South Bohemia Championship #SK Písek #AC Stadion České Budějovice #SK Strakonice #SK Ceske Budejovice #SK Cesky Plzen Bohemian Countryside Championship The entire tournament was played on Sunday, January 20, 1929 in Mlada Boleslav. The games began at 9:30 AM. It also served as the Dr. Řezáče Cup (Pohár dra Řezáče). SK Zbraslav qualified as defending champions, SK Pisek earned a spot as the South Bohemian champion while Ceske Budejovice also qualified as a runner-up in the region. Mlada Boleslav earned its spot by virtue of winning the North Bohemian Championship. ;Scores *'SK Zbraslav' - AC Stadion České Budějovice 2:1 (0:0, 2:1) *'SK Pisek' - BK Mlada Boleslav 2:0 (1:0, 1:0) *'BK Mlada Boleslav' - AC Stadion České Budějovice 2:1 (1:1, 1:0) *'SK Pisek' - SK Zbraslav 2:0 (2:0, 0:0) *'SK Pisek' - AC Stadion České Budějovice 1:0 (0:0, 1:0) *SK Zbraslav - BK Mlada Boleslav 2:2 (0:1, 2:1) *'SK Pisek' roster: Wolf - Jiran, Hašek - Remar, T. Švihovec, Kodýtek. Other games Dates = issue of Prager Tagblatt consulted December 25 *'LTC Praha' - SK Kladno 24:0 (5:0, 6:0, 13:0) @ Prague *'Brunner EV' - Bul. Sport Brunn 2:1 (0:0, 0:0, 2:1) @ Brno *'Troppauer EV' - Olmutzer EV 15:0 (4:0, 6:0, 5:1)1 @ Troppau - Dorasil scored eight goals; 1200 in attendance December 28 *'LTC Praha' - SK Zbraslav 10:1 (6:0, 4:1) - goals: Malecek (5), Hromadka (4), Kral January 6 *'LTC Praha' - SK Slavia Praha 6:2 (1:2, 2:0, 3:0) January 8 *DSK Trebic - Brunner EV 2:2 (0:1, 1:0, 1:1) @ Brno *'DEHG Prag' - Teplitzer WSV 11:1 (4:0, 2:0, 5:1) @ Teplitz *'Jagerndorfer EV' - Teschener EV 8:1 (2:0, 3:1, 3:1) @ Jagerndorf *'Troppauer EV' - Olmutzer EV 10:1 (3:0, 2:1, 5:0) @ Olomouc *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - Makkabi (?) komb. 4:1 (2:0, 2:1) @Ostrava ;Prague Tournament *'SK Slavia Praha' - SK Zbraslav 2:1 (0:0, 0:0, 2:1) *'LTC Praha' - BK Mlada Boleslav 20:0 (5:0, 6:0, 9:0) - goals: Malecek (8), Tozicka (6), Hromadka (3), Pusbauer (3) *'SK Slavia Praha' - BK Mlada Boleslav 6:1 (1:1, 3:0, 2:0) - Slavia goals: Sroubek (4), Krail sp? (2) *'LTC Praha' - SK Zbraslav 12:0 (5:0, 3:0, 4:0) - goals: Malecek (10), Hromadka, Tozicka January 13 *SK Slavia Praha - AC Sparta Praha 2:2 (0:1, 2:1, 0:0) January 15 *'LTC Praha' - SK Slavia Praha 6:0 (1:0, 5:0, 0:0) - goals: Malecek (4), Pusbauer, Hromadka *'DEHG Prag' - Gablonzer EV 4:0 (0:0, 2:0, 2:0) *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - SK Moravia Ostrava 9:2 (4:0, 3:1, 2:1) @ Ostrava *'AC Sparta Praha' - SK Kladno 11:0 (6:0, 2:0, 3:0) @ Kladno January 20 *'Prague' - Troppau 7:2 (2:1, 3:0, 2:1) - match between two city clubs; Prague: Peka, Pusbauer, Sroubek, Tozicka, Malecek, Hromadka, Smelhaus; Troppau: Machente, Schindler, Lichnovsky, Mattern, Dorasil, Heinz, Alt, Oernohorith January 22 *'Brunner EV' - Bul. Sport Brunn 3:0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) @ Brno January 24 *'Vysehrad' - AC Sparta Praha 3:0 *'SK Slavia Praha' - CSZS 9:2 January 25 *'DEHG Prag' - AC Sparta Praha 3:3 (1:0, 2:2, 0:1) *'Union VII - DEHG Reserve 3:2 January 26 *'LTC Praha' - Troppauer EV 4:1 (2:0, 0:1, 2:0) January 27 *'CSK Vysehrad' - DEHG Prag 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) January 29 *'SK Slavia Praha' - DEHG Prag 5:2 (2:1, 1:1, 2:0) *'Slavia Reserves' - DEHG Reserves 3:0 *AC Sparta Praha - Brunner EV 0:0 *'LTC Praha Reserves' - SK Ceske Budejovice 5:2 (3:1, 1:1, 1:0) @ Ceske Budejovice *'LTC Praha Reserves' - Ceske Budejovice Representative Team 4:1 (1:0, 1:1, 2:0) @ Ceske Budejovice *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - EV Jagerndorf 6:0 (1:0, 1:0, 4:0) @ Ostrava *'Jagerndorfer EV' - Slovan Mahr-Ostrau 2:1 (0:0, 1:1, 1:0) @ Jagerndorf *'Troppauer EV' - Teschener EV 4:3 (3:0, 0:1, 1:2) @ Teschen ;Strakonice Tournament *'AC Stadion Ceske Budejovice' - SK Strakonice Ref. 5:0 *'SK Pisek' - SK Strakonice 1:0 *'AC Stadion Ceske Budejovice' - SK Strakonice 2:0 *AC Stadion Ceske Budejovice - SK Pisek 0:0 *'SK Pisek' - SK Strakonice Ref. 7:0 - Pisek won tournament January 31 *'SK Slavia Praha' - AC Sparta Praha 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'DEHG Reserves' - Union VII 4:1 (1:1, 3:0, 0:0) February 1 *'SK Slavia Praha' - DEHG Prag 7:1 (2:1, 4:0, 1:0) February 2 *DEHG Reserves - Slavia Reserves 0:0 February 3 *'LTC Praha komb.' - DEHG Prag 3:0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'I. CLTK Praha' - DEHG Reserves 3:0 (2:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'AC Sparta Praha' - SK Kladno 9:0 (3:0, 3:0, 3:0) February 5 *'Zbraslav' - DEHG Prag 3:0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'DEHG Prag II' - Teplitzer WSV 3:2 (2:0, 0:0, 1:2) @ Teplitz *'Troppauer EV' - Slovan Mahr-Ostrau 6:0 (1:0, 2:0, 3:0) @ Troppau *'LTC Pardubice - SK Dvůr Králove 2:1 (0:1, 1:0, 1:0) February 8 *'LTC Praha' - SK Slavia Praha 4:1 (1:1, 1:0, 2:0) February 12 *LTC Pardubice - SK Hradec Kralove 2:2 (1:0, 0:1, 1:1) @ Pardubice *'LTC Pardubice' - BK Duur Kralove (?) 12:1 (4:0, 4:1, 4:0) @ Pardubice *'SK Pisek' - CLTK Praha 3:1 (0:1, 2:0, 1:0) *'SK Pisek' - CLTK Praha 3:1 (0:1, 2:0, 1:0) *SK Ceske Budejovice - AC Stadion Ceske Budejovice 0:5 (0:3, 0:1, 0:1) @ Ceske Budejovice *SK Ceske Budejovice - AC Stadion Ceske Budejovice 3:4 (1:2, 0:2, 2:0) @ Ceske Budejovice *'SK Prostejov' - SK Moravia Ostrava 4:0 (0:0, 2:0, 2:0) @ Ostrava *'SK Prostejov' - SK Slovan Mahr-Ostrau 8:0 (2:0, 3:0, 3:0) @ Ostrava *'Brunner EV' - Bul. Sport Brunn 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) @ Brno *Olmutzer EV - Jagerndorfer EV 0:0 @ Olomouc *'Ski Klub Bratislava' - CSK Vysehrad 4:1 (1:0, 1:1, 2:0) February 13 *'Gablonzer EV' - DSK Teplitz 8:3 (3:1, 5:0, 0:2) February 17 *'LTC Praha komb.' - DEHG Prag 6:3 (2:1, 2:0, 2:2) February 19 *'SK Slavia Praha' - DEHG Prag 4:1 (3:1, 1:0, 0:0) *'Moravia' - Bohemia 3:1 (1:1, 0:0, 2:0) @ Olomouc *'Jagerndorfer EV' - Slovan Mahr-Ostrau 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) @ Ostrava *'Jagerndorfer EV' - SK Moravia Ostravs 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) @ Ostrava February 21 *'SK Slavia Praha' - Vysehrad 4:1 (1:0, 1:1, 2:0) February 24 *'SK Slavia Praha' - Troppauer EV 3:1 February 26 *'LTC Praha' - Troppauer EV 3:1 (2:0, 1:1, 0:0) - unofficial Czechoslovak Championship *'DEHG Prag' - Ceska Sportovni Spolecnost 3:1 (0:1, 2:0, 1:0) *'Slovakia' - Moravia 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'SK Moravia Ostrava' - Slovan Mahr-Ostrau 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) @ Ostrava February 28 *'LTC Praha' - AC Sparta Praha 8:0 (1:0, 5:0, 2:0) - goals: Malecek (5), Pusbauer (2), Hromadka March 3 *DEHG Prag - AC Sparta Praha 1:1 (1:1, 0:0, 0:0) March 5 *'DEHG Prag' - SK Kladno 5:0 (2:0, 1:0, 2:0) @ Kladno *'LTC Praha' - LTC Pardubice 19:2 *'LTC Praha' - LTC Pardubice 24:0 *'Troppauer EV' - SK Slavia Praha 3:0 (0:0, 0:0, 3:0) @ Troppau *'Teschner EV' - Vielitzer EV (?) 10:1 (3:0, 3:1, 4:0) *Troppauer EV/Moravia Ostrava komb. - Slovan Mahr-Ostrau 0:0 @ Ostrava March 19 *'LTC Praha' - Troppauer EV 2:0 Contemporary accounts Prager Tagblatt 1-8-29.png|The January 8 issue of the Prager Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 1-15-29.png|The January 15 issue of the Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 1-29-29.png|The January 29 issue of the Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 2-12-29.png|The February 12 issue of the Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 3-19-29.png|The March 19 issue of the Tagblatt. Notes 1. The 1 listed for Olmutzer EV in the third period might have been an error. It is also possible that the game finished 15:1 and the error was in listing the score as 15:0. Category:1929 in hockey